the_bgc_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girls Club (series 1)
''Bad Girls Club (series No. 1) 'Bad Girls Club: Orlando (season 1) Original Bad Girls Replacement Bad Girls '''Duration of Cast 1 Natasha was removed from the house on Ep. 7 after violently attacking a stranger at a nightclub 2 Mindy replaced Natasha on Ep. 8 3 Tammy was removed from the house on Ep. 11 after physically attacking Linzy 4 AJ replaced Tammy on Ep. 12 5 Mindy was removed from the house on Ep. 13 after brutally attacking Candace 6 Jessica replaced Mindy on Ep. 13 7 Rhonda decided to leave the house on Ep. 17 after a physical altercation with AJ 8 Jenny decided to leave the house on Ep. 19 because she was sick of all of the drama between the two cliques ''Fights/Arguments '''Episode 1: Rhonda vs. stranger' WINNER: Stranger Episode 1- 2: Angie vs. Rhonda WINNER: Angie Episode 2-3: Natasha vs. Linzy WINNER: Linzy Episode 3-4: Linzy vs. Tammy (Round 1) WINNER: Linzy Episode 4: Tammy vs. Candace (small altercation; Round 1) WINNER: Candace Episode 4: Natasha vs. Linzy (argument) WINNER: Linzy Episode 4: Angie vs. Linzy (argument) WINNER: Tie Episode 5: Linzy vs. Andrea WINNER: Tie Episode 6: Angie, Tammy, and Natasha vs. Candace (argument) WINNER: Angie, Tammy, and Natasha Episode 6: Tammy vs. Candace (small altercation; Round 2) WINNER: Tammy Episode 7: Candace vs. stranger WINNER: Candace Episode 7: Natasha vs. stranger (Opening Fight) WINNER: Natasha Episode 8-9: Andrea vs. Rhonda (Round 1) WINNER: Andrea Episode 9: Andrea vs. Rhonda (Round 2) WINNER: Andrea Episode 9: Mindy and Angie vs. Andrea (argument) WINNER: Andrea Episode 9: Tammy vs. Linzy (argument) WINNER: Tie Episode 10: Linzy vs. Tammy (Round 2) WINNER: Tie Episode 11: Tammy vs. Linzy (Round 3) WINNER: Tammy Episode 12-13: Mindy vs. Candace WINNER: Mindy Episode 13: Jessica vs. Linzy WINNER: Linzy Episode 14: Candace, Linzy, and Jessica vs. AJ and Angie (argument+small altercation) WINNER: Tie Episode 14: AJ vs. Jessica WINNER: AJ Episode 15: Angie vs. Linzy (Round 1) WINNER: Tie Episode 15-16: Angie vs. Linzy (Round 2) WINNER: Angie Episode 16: Angie vs. Linzy (small altercation) WINNER: Angie Episode 16-17: AJ vs. Rhonda WINNER: AJ Episode 17: AJ vs. Linzy WINNER: Tie Episode 18: Angie and AJ vs. Candace and Linzy WINNER: Tie Episode 18-19: Angie, AJ, and Andrea vs. Candace and Linzy WINNER: Angie, AJ, and Andrea Episode 19: Angie, AJ, and Andrea vs. Candace and Linzy (small altercation) WINNER: Tie Episode 20: AJ vs. Candace WINNER: Tie Reunion Part 1: Tammy and Natasha vs. Linzy WINNER: Tammy and Natasha Reunion Part 1: Mindy vs. Candace (argument+small altercation) WINNER: Tie Reunion Part 1-2: Natasha vs. stranger WINNER: Stranger Reunion Part 2: Andrea vs. Rhonda WINNER: Andrea Reunion Part 2: Candace vs. Linzy WINNER: Linzy Episodes Episode #1- "Welcome To The Jungle" Natasha said, "You've f*cked with the wrong b*tch, b*tch!" Natasha attacks a stranger and smashes a bottle of the stranger's head. 12 days earlier... The seven girls arrived at the house. The girls wonder about Rhonda because she wasn't communicating with them. She was actually shy. Angie decided to help her get social. So she decided to drink some shots with the girls in the bar area of the house. The other 6 girls pranked Rhonda by giving her real shots and they drunk water. The girls went out to the club. Rhonda got really drunk and she wanted to leave. As soon as she leaves, a complete stranger (named Amber) started drama with her. Rhonda grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to the ground. Amber threw Rhonda across the room and stomped her. Amber was later arrested and the other girls went back home. On the ride back home, Rhonda calls Angie fake because she watched her get thrown. Rhonda and Angie gets into an argument. Angie ends up punching Rhonda in the nose. Angie was removed from the limo and she went home in another limo. At the house, Rhonda's nose was bloody so Candace and Andrea helped her clean. Rhonda yelled at Angie around the house. Angie got in the shower. Rhonda threw soda on Angie while she was in the shower. Angie got out the shower and put on her fighting clothes. Angie was on her way to the backyard to fight Rhonda. Rhonda was playing cards with Andrea and Candace in the backyard. Linzy held Angie back. Rhonda continued to yell, so Angie pushed Linzy to the wall and ran to the backyard. Angie punched Rhonda repeatedly. She grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the chair. Rhonda punched her in the head repeatedly. The two tumbled over a chair and they brawled on the ground. Linzy picked Rhonda up off the ground. Linzy was carrying Rhonda. While being carried, Angie punched Rhonda repeatedly and Rhonda grabbed Angie's hair. Angie thrown Rhonda across the room. TO BE CONTINUED... Episode #2- "The Lady And The Tramps" The episode begins with Angie throwing Rhonda across the room. Angie dragged Rhonda on the floor. Rhonda kicked Angie repeatedly. Security came and held them back. Angie calmed down with Linzy and the producers. Andrea and Candace cleaned Rhonda's face because Angie punched her and her bottom because she was thrown across the room. The following day, a producer called a house meeting. It was about the fight between Angie and Rhonda. The bothy have to go to therapy. An hour later, they went to therapy. Angie and Rhonda made up. While at therapy, Tammy and Natasha made breakfast for everyone. Angie and Rhonda came back and they decided to not talk to each other. Later that night, the girls went out. Linzy noticed Tammy and Natasha getting drunk and kissing. The two had sex in the bathroom. Linzy didn't pay attention to them and she continued to drink. Linzy got extremely drunk and she wanted to leave. The girls left. Tammy and Natasha went upstairs and slept in Tammy's bed, yet they didn't do anything. Linzy noticed them, and she yelled around the house, calling them sluts, whores, and lesbians. Tammy and Natasha heard her, but didn't respond. ''Controversies '''On Ep. 7, the girls went out to the club looking to have a good time. Until, a stranger named Jamie, started drama with Candace. Candace and Jamie got into a physical altercation, and Candace and the rest of the girls was escorted out of the club. The girls hung around the corner and waited for the limo. Jamie came around trying to pick a fight with the girls. A drunken Natasha decided to punch Jamie and dropped her to the ground. Natasha then smashed a glass bottle over Jamie's head. The cops were called by the club owner. Natasha was later arrested for physical violence and disturbing the peace and she went to jail for a week. When she got out, she found out she was removed from the house. On Ep. 16, Angie was originally going to be removed from the house after death threats towards Linzy and trying to beat her with a bat. Instead, she was taken to a hotel for a couple of days. Jessica was arrested while being in the house, but it wasn't televised. After the fight between her and AJ, Jessica broke the door of the house and she broke the windows. She was disturbing the peace and she tried to fight the cops when they came. Jessica was arrested overnight. She wasn't removed from the house because she just arrived at the house, but now, the rule of the house is if you ruin property, you will be removed from the house.' 'Bad Girls Club: New York (season 2)' Original Bad Girls Replacement Bad Girls 'Duration of Cast' 1 Jocelyn decided to leave the house on Ep. 5 after all of the girls accused her of writing rude blogs about them and a physical altercation with Christy 2 Kim replaced Jocelyn on Ep. 6